Abandon Bliss
by RiceRiceBabyRice
Summary: Mihashi is the chef and house maid for the famous band from Nishura, Abandon Bliss. Little did they know that this chef knows how to do more than just cook. AbeMiha HanaTaji TajiMiha AU -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU where sexy things happen. maybe xD.  
The song they play is by 3OH!3 - Follow me down. just to get a feel of the type of music they play.

Disclaimer: Dont own Oofuri or 3OH!3. :D

* * *

From the stage, sweet sound saturated the entire area and everything in its vicinity. The band from Nishira, Abandon Bliss was playing live this cool mid summer night to a sea of people. Lately, their popularity and demand for more concerts to be performed had sky rocketed as they climbed higher in fame.

The tightly packed crowd's vigorous energy flowed through the air. It was loud. The ground vibrated from the intensity of the speakers, the band sang a cover of "Follow Me" by 3OH!3. The crowd enthusiastically sang each word of the song and fearlessly danced as they let themselves loose.

Everyone was energized and feeling great with this upbeat atmosphere. The band was rocking the crowd with their songs. There was a pleasant buzz floating between the performers and audience.

A spotlight was focused on the lead singer on the enormous stage. He was freshly dressed from top to bottom with a form hugging t shirt that had intense, pleasant colors of red, jeans and snow white sneakers with crimson laces. His body went with the music and he executed skillful, energetic dance moves. His alto vocal range was delectably energetic, singing with unmatchable fervor.

He is a favorite among the crowd thanks to his attractively bold personality and reliability to sing an amazing concert with a bright smile. If he ever had one of those down days, the crowd never heard it; he was just that naturally talented. This enviously gifted teen's name is Tajima, the vivacious powerhouse singer who had a hell of a voice.

Not too far behind him was a devilishly handsome drummer. He laid down a steady and upbeat rhythm for the band to follow. A subtle and strong confidence was exuded as he dictated the rhythm. His smoldering eyes would glaze over the crowd every once in a while.

If he caught your stare, your breath would certainly catch, your heart would flutter and you would most likely melt due to the sheer intensity of his gaze. Every time a part of the song came that Abe liked, you would see the slightest hint of a grin and his attractive boyish charm would capture your heart if you let your guard down.

They say that Abe holds a remarkable and brilliant mind. He is the composer behind every song of Abandon Bliss. Drumming wasn't Abe's only forte; he attended the University of Nihon. They had one of the best orchestras in the nation.

Back on the stage towering beside Tajima was the lead guitarist.

Deft hands traveled on the stings of his silver guitar, the sound of his solo ripped through the air. The crowd was swept away by its melodic notes streaming riffs. It complimented and flowed with the music smoothly. Simple yet intense, that was Hanai's style.

Before the band was started, Hanai was also enrolled in the same university as Abe. That's how the band started up. Hanai was often the selected soloist in the cello selection for his orchestra. Hanai often sang in his recognizable low tenor voice that was as smooth as water.

He was the tallest of the group, dressed in a classy attire with loose long sleeves and dark wash jeans that looked so suave and sexy. His waist was adorned with a, white Gucci belt with silver that accentuated his enviable height and build.

Glancing at his facial expressions, you could catch flittering glimpses of passion and fire. He was a strikingly good looking guy with features that could make anyone swoon.

The roaring, lively concert was the epitome of an amazing time with a band that electrified and energized the crowd with its awe inspiring performance. Before the crowd knew it the performance was over. It felt far too soon despite the fact that the band had been playing for a whopping 2 long hours without end.

The lead guitarist Hanai gently placed his sterling silver and black guitar on its stand and walked to the microphone, smiling as he spoke with his strong voice.

"Thank you for coming out tonight, it's great to perform for a beautiful audience like you guys." The words were spoken so genuinely, it was a bit surprising how the lead guitarist was so humble. All the girls and even some guys in the crowd were swooned by his unexpected, charming words and cheered lively.

Tajima yelled through the deafening roar of the crowd. "Yeah! You guys were great! We hope to play for you again."

He grinned with a wink and stepped to the side as the band cooled down. He took of his t-shirt because he was hot and sticky and used it to wipe off a little sweat on his forehead. An ear striking cry of 'Kyaaa!'s erupted from the massive crowd the moment Tajima exposed his upper body. Tajima grinned with a childlike laugh and flung his shirt into the crowd while air headedly while cheering. What ever pleases the ladies, he thought.

There was a loud scream as a hoard of fan girls fought to the death over the crimson red shirt that actually belonged to the lead signer. Hanai smacked the shirtless singer across the head and mumbled something with exasperation.

"We hope you enjoyed our performance." Abe said in a pleasantly composed voice as Tajima cradled the back of his head with a pout.

The crowd belted out a barrage of clapping and cheering as the band vanished from the stage.

* * *

"AHCHOO~"

Tajima rubbed his nose and shivered a bit when a cool breeze sauntered by. Since the band agreed to leave in a discreet fashion to avoid fans, they were alone on the sidewalk with only the street lights orangey glow to guide their way. There were no cars on the quiet and empty road and you could hear the crickets chirping. The atmosphere was so peaceful and homey.

"Hey don't catch a cold on us because you carelessly threw your shirt away." Hanai said and looked down to see Tajima covering as much skin as he could with his arms.

"Waahh! It's so cold out! HANAI! Take off your shirt!" He yelled as he enviously looked at a not half naked Hanai.

Abe was busy telling the equipment movers details about how and where to store certain parts of their instruments with on his cell .

"What the hell am I going to do without a shirt?!" Hanai shouted incredulously. "Just stand beside me so it's less cold. The Camero isn't much further." Hanai slowed his pace to walk closer beside him and Tajima stepped closer to the taller guitarist.

"So bold Hanai! You should work on your pickup lines a bit more." Tajima playfully joked.

"No way!" Hanai borderlined shrieked. He quickly got flustered, feeling embarrassed, he hastened his pace leaving Tajima a few strides behind.

"I'm all cold again!" Tajima yelled as he ran to catch up to the ruffled guitarist.

It was late at night and for the band to be roaming about. They couldn't shake this pleasant and fuzzy feeling since they played such an amazing concert tonight. This was especially great because it was going to be broadcasted live, publicity was always good for gaining more profit. Abe thought with a grin and took a gulp of water from his water bottle.

"I'm hungry lets go EAT!" Tajima yelled as he pumped a fist in the air and sprinted to the car.

When the band reached the sleek electric lime green Camero Tajima ran to the trunk and rummaged for a shirt. Hanai fished the keys to the car out of his pockets and sat at the drivers seat.

"Yeah about that, we can discuss some things about the concert and transportation over dinner. We need to find a new house maid too, since Tajima scared off the last one before we even got to introduce ourselves."

Abe sighed with slight irritation and scratched the back of his head. With them being rockstars, it was quite difficult to deal with everyday chores because they were so busy with perfecting their performances. Collecting groceries was quite the hassle too since dedicated fans never failed to swarm them. It wasn't that they didn't appreciate their fans but once you get started with autographs, it never stops. Abe, Tajima and Hanai learned that the hard way after spending hours giving autographs at unusual places when they were just doing their daily routine.

"All the maid did was look at your room and ran out so fast. We didn't even get the chance to introduce ourselves… she was cute looking." Hanai said with disappointment and Tajima glared at them half heartedly.

But that was true, they really needed a house keeper since the band was to busy to keep up with those little everyday chores.

"Let's find a house maid who can make really good desserts! I want to eat delicious food everyday."

Hanai and Abe nodded as their tummies growled at the thought of mouth watering food, they went in search for a quiet restaurant.

After a few minutes of venturing downtown and pondering their options and they discovered a modern and intriguing café. It was one of the few restaurants that was pretty empty and open late. The band entered with growling empty stomachs and was seated by a waiter shortly after they entered.

The interior of the cafe gave a very relaxed vibe with subtle cream and gold colors to enrich the walls. In a corner there was a pristine white grand piano that looked brand new. It looked ethereal as it reflected the warm light from the rice paper lighting that was scattered around like butterflies.

They ordered a lot of food to feed their growling tummies and decided that if it was good, they would get some for takeout so they wouldn't have to worry about cooking the next day.  
To make use of time as they waited for their food to arrive Abe, Tajima and Hanai talked about what they should discuss and how much information they should expose to the interviewers tomorrow.

"There's a piano over there! I wonder if this place has regular live entertainment." Tajima wondered. Abe and Hanai glanced around with mild fascination. It was a very comforting atmosphere they were in. There was a small sign that read "Feel free to request for a pianist." by the piano. Maybe the staff here plays music.

After a few minuets, their attention was diverted from admiring the cafe to a skinny blond waiter approaching their table. He was currently juggling 3 huge plates at once and looked determined to successfully serve the three at the table without breaking anything. Too bad it didn't seem like that was going to happen. The plates teetered precariously back and forth.

The three watched with wide eyes as the plates dangled off his hand dangerously but was relived when Tajima rushed to the waiter and lifted two plates off his shaky hands and set it on the table. The two let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Tajima stared with gleaming eyes at the delectable looking food and forgot about the waiter.

The blond waiter was on the ground clutching chest and looking petrified. He was so close to dropping the plates! It would have been the fifth time this month and it was only the first week of June! Not including the other times that he passed out since that can't be helped if he were holding plates. The waiter was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he was still on the ground clutching his heart like a madman.

"Oi." Abe called out to the blond on the ground with a bit of concern. The waiter was startled and appeared even more jumpy. He glanced nervously at the band with his hazel eyes that had a tinge green.

"Are you okay?" Hanai asked as he extended a hand to help the waiter up. He flinched slightly but then stood up abruptly and bowed, not making eye contact with them. His complexion was flustered scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry for my c-clumsiness." The waiter softly apologized in a quiet yet pleasant voice that rung through the café.

Abe and Hanai just stared at this timid man with slight astonishment. Why this guy was so jumpy and timid?

"Don't worry about it! Could you get a root beer for me?" Tajima asked, breaking the silence with a mouth full of food.

"Y-yes." The waiter scurried out of their sight leaving Abe and Hanai feeling a bit tense and baffled. Why was that guy so nervous?! It made them feel nervous!

"Heeeyy, if you guys don't eat your food soon I'll devour it. It tastes like heaven! I can't wait for dessert to come." Tajima said as he happily stuffed his mouth with a slice of seasoned chicken.

Hanai and Abe didn't need any further convincing. The smell of scrumptious food wafted to their noses and they engulfed the whole meal with fervor. The food really did taste like a bite of heaven. Thanks to the absence of food for the whole day and the magnificently well prepared meal, it tasted like the best thing they've ever eaten.

The same waiter from earlier came back with a root beer in hand and reached across the table to set it in front of Tajima. Abe took in the waiter's face that was inches away from him.

Just as he was about to leave Tajima grabbed the waiter's wrist and stared at him, then his chest and back at him.

"Mi...hashi…?" Tajima started as he squinted at the waiters name tag.

"Tell me! Who's the chef here?" He asked loudly with determination.

"Ah-ah the c-chef…" Mihashi squirmed as he glanced around with Tajima's hold still on his wrist.

"Mihashi! The dessert is ready to be served!" Some one called out.

"E-excuse me, I'll be back with your dessert." He nearly whispered out and left.

"Yeah, it'd be nice if we could eat like this everyday. It's been a while since we had a decent chef." Hanai and Abe agreed with Tajima's choice in trying to hire the chef who cooked their meal tonight. They would be able to afford anything with their income.

After a few minutes of conversation about their performance, two waiters came with their delicious looking dessert. There were two waiters probably because Tajima ordered three different desserts, Abe and Hanai ordered one. It would be quite a handful for the clumsy waiter.

"So, who's the chef, Mihashi?" Tajima asked in between bites of his delicious Tiramisu. With each bite, band members grew more and more curious and anxious to know. This was after all, their one chance to eat food that tasted this awesome on a daily base.

"The chef…i-is me." The blond waiter said uncertainly and glanced to the side. He felt his soul leave him when the band members stared intently at him. Were they going to scold him!? Mihashi thought nervously. Of course they were, after all he did almost drop their dinners. Ahh! Maybe they didn't like the way he cooked their food! Oh noo!

Tajima's voice shook Mihashi out of his thoughts.

"Hey… Do you want to be our chef? We'll pay you pretty good, money isn't an issue for us." Tajima boldly assured.

Mihashi stayed silent but looked less nervous.

Did he think we were going to scold him or something?!' Abe thought to himself feeling irritated.

"We would set up an interview and you could hand in a resume." Hanai said a bit quieter than usual. He and Abe felt like if they made any sudden movements or loud noises, Mihashi would bolt away like a baby deer. This waiter is such an odd guy.

The blond looked like he was about to reply when another dark haired waiter beside him excused themselves for a moment and pulled Mihashi to the side.

The two waiters stood a good distance away from the band members. Kanou still had a grip on Mihashi's arm. He stared intently at Mihashi as he fidgeted. Kanou and Mihashi had known each other for the longest time, they were childhood friends. Kanou often felt like his guard dog. Mihashi was just too clueless and naïve sometimes, it felt wrong to see Mihashi get taken advantage of. And this offer seemed a little bit suspicious.

"Mihashi are you going to agree?" Kanou, the other waiter asked with concern. He knew this wasn't the first time Mihashi had been tricked or taken advantage of, it wouldn't be surprising if it happened again. Mihashi appeared thoughtful for a minute.

"I-I think so. They seem nice and I need the m-money…If they hire me." Kanou also knew about Mihashi's severe money problem so he couldn't say much no matter how much he was concerned about his fellow co worker's well being. Medical bills weren't cheap.

"Be careful okay. It's not good to be too naïve with opportunities like this."

"Okay."

* * *

That was the first chapter! I hope you liked it? Oh and sexy beasts, please feel free to point out errors. Everytime I proof this, I find something.

Tell me what you think~ I love listening to you guys. Esepcially Starfixation. He has some pretty awesome things to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Mihashi stared wide eyed at a crumpled piece paper. On it was an address and some messy directions given by Tajima.

The paper read 'Ovation, Condo Suite 101 Penthouse.

Could he trust his eyes?

He warily made his way to the impressive building feeling unsure.

That was probably the most expensive place to live downtown. They resided on the highest floor of this towering building, the rent for a few months stay was probably half his yearly salary.

'What in the world did they do for a living?'

Mihashi wondered with astonishment. They must be amazing…

He stood outside the building and stared up; it seemed to go on forever, touching the sky.  
A rush of cool air hit him when he pushed tall glass doors open and he stepped on the cold marble floor.

The ceiling was sky high and a sleek chandelier carved out of black crystal swayed gently above him. An indoor faux waterfall made the calming sound of quiet rushing water.

Mihashi took stepped into the foyer looking like a lost puppy. He silently took a moment to admire everything in sight; there was so much to see.

He meekly asked the receptionist for directions to room 101. This huge building was set like a maze.

For some reason the receptionist gave the blond a long suspicious stare with his oddly colored eyes. They were grey like the clouds.

"What business do you have with the residents on room 101?" He asked with a slight aggression that uneased the blond.

Mihashi glanced around nervously as he tried to remember his reason for being here. It was hard for Mihashi to think when the worker was staring him down.

"A-an interview…with them." He managed to choke out.

The grey eyed worker reluctantly escorted him to an elevator. Mihashi let out a breath he didn't know he held and gratefully followed the man.

Mihashi reached his destination when the elevator gave a soft 'ding'. He hesitantly stepped out of the elevator. The tall hall way leading to their complex was so extravagant yet simple.

This high class living was all so new to Mihashi, his head was spinning.

He uneasily rang the door bell and he immediately heard someone who sounded like Tajima yelling.

"I'll get it!"

The door swung open and he was greeted by Tajima. He was led into the enormous condo and was immediately greeted by a clear view of the ocean blue water stark against the sun. Their apartment felt like something out of the movies. There was a lone carbon black grand piano sat facing the window.

Mihashi was lost in awe as he stood by Tajima, glancing out their window.

"N-nice place… Tajima kun."  
"Thanks!" Tajima beamed with his trademark grin.

As Mihashi was admiring the view, Abe walked out with a towel on his head looking like he just came out of the shower. His eyes fell on Mihashi.

"Hey."

Mihashi turned his head over and tensed up when he saw Abe staring at him.  
Abe's dark eyes intimidated Mihashi. More specifically, _everyone_intimidated Mihashi but Abe seemed scarier.

And… he wasn't wearing a shirt. Mihashi's face flushed and he gulped.

"H-hello.." Mihashi replied meekly.

Silence fell on the room for a while until Mihashi found his voice again.

"Ah I'm here for the interview."

Abe nodded and told Mihashi how the hiring process would work.

"So Mihashi, as part of the interview we're going to test your skills."

Mihashi nodded in understanding when Abe paused.

"You're going to be cooking with limited time and few items to prepare breakfast."

Hanai came out with a silver electric guitar slung over his shoulders. He noticed one extra person standing awkwardly in their living room. It was that waiter.

"Hello." Hanai greeted when he saw Mihashi.

It was a bit odd to see him in their apartment since they just met a few days ago. Usually it was just them three boys alone but their female manager occasionally stopped by to straighten them up. Damn she can be scary when their place wasn't perfectly tidy and clean…

"Hello." Mihashi returned the greeting with a bow.

Tajima clasped his hands behind his head. "You see Mihashi, our line of work requires us to be ready in short notices."

"Sometimes we don't have time to eat or cook something for hours!" Tajima clutched his stomach dramatically and sighed deeply.

Mihashi could sympathize with Tajima's pain. Eating is so important. Going a few hours without food was torture; he loved eating. That's why he became a chef. Food… Mmmm carrots…

Mihashi's mind was definitely somewhere else as he drifted into his thoughts about food.

Abe felt his composure wavering.

'I can't believe this guy's attention span! It's almost as short as Tajima's.'  
We already have one airhead in the house. He thought with a sigh.

"So," Abe began as he walked towards Mihashi.

"If you can meet these requirements for cooking quickly and sufficiently with limited ingredients then you are exactly what we're looking for."

Mihashi just froze and nodded vigorously feeling unease creeping back into him as Abe closed the distance between them. He held some flimsy pink thing in his hands.

Mihashi swayed at the close proximity feeling a bit faint hearted. Abe pressed an apron against Mihashi's chest.

"Sorry it's pink."

Tajima stifled a laugh with his hands and Hanai just stared, feeling bad for Mihashi's manly pride.

"It's the only one we have. We can get a different apron later, this will do for now."

Abe strolled away and stretched as he yawned.

"I'll be back by the time you're finished cooking, I have to meet up with our manager."

He walked away leaving Mihashi standing alone with a pink apron clutched in his hands.

"Don't worry!" Tajima yelled as he clamped two hands down Mihashi's shoulders. Mihashi jumped a mile high and nearly tripped. Luckily Tajima grabbed his arm before he face planted.

"We'll be with you to guide you around the kitchen." Hanai motioned for Mihashi to come to their kitchen area. Tajima whipped out a sheet of paper that had a list of what main ingredients Mihashi could use to cook with and his time limit.

Apples  
Strawberries  
Eggs  
Flour  
Milk

15 Minutes (The quicker the better)

Those were the main ingredients he could use at his own creative disposal. Other ingredients like sugar, oil, butter and other essential everyday house hold ingredients were included.

Mihashi glanced at the items in the list and selected a few recipes that were running through his mind. Mihashi working as chef at a reputable cafe required a lot of expertise; they had a reputation to hold up.

'Strawberry crepes would be good…I can make that with what I have here. And there's apples… I can make apple cinnamon waffles.'

Mihashi had confidence with making what he had in mind. It wouldn't be difficult to execute in a short amount of time with his skill and training but that still didn't ease his nerves one bit.

'What if I cook it but they don't like it! I don't want to make bad food they won't eat...'

Mihashi glanced at his feet and clutched the pink apron closer.

'What if…I'm no good?'

He clenched his eyes shut and lowered his head. His thoughts were rampaging up a storm and he grew more uncertain by the second.

Hanai stood in front of Mihashi.

"Stop worrying, I can feel you worry from all the way over here." Hanai sighed and walked over to the trembling waiter.

"Don't worry… Mihashi was it? Just do what you normally do and you should be fine."  
He said and gave Mihashi a pat on the head.

They were really kind to Mihashi, even if they didn't want to hire him he wanted to make something amazing as pay back. Mihashi's heart raced and he felt a nudge of determination to do well. He looked at Hanai intently with his hazel eyes.

"For…What would y-you like to have? For breakfast…" Mihashi's voiced faded out, still feeling a weight on his shoulders.

"Mihashi, if the food you cook today tastes half as good as the one you made at the restaurant you have nothing to worry about!"

"Give it your best and we'll see what happens."

Tajima assured with a smile. He had every bet that Mihashi would do splendid anyways.

Mihashi stopped staring at his feet and brought his gaze to meet Tajimas. Mihashi clenched his fist determination. It sure took a lot of coaxing but Mihashi seemed to be confident enough to cook.

"Alright! Let's get started." Tajima said with a bright smile.

* * *

.

.

.

The monotonous splashing of a million raindrops descending from the sky was frightening. With this amount of rain, the town might flood. Everyone was in the comfort of their homes watching with mute fascination and worry.

Everyone but a little boy, who was shivering in soaked clothing and cold skin in the middle of this heavy rainfall.

He could hear that someone was near the courtyard of the orphanage. But the boy was so disillusioned he could just be imagining everything.

'Cold…So cold…'.

The only warmth to comfort him came from his hot tears that slipped from his damp lashes. He curled into himself closer and clenched his eyes shut.

"Mihashi, We're back from the museum!" A little girl with short braids shouted out, still enthusiastic even in the pouring rain.

She approached him as he lay on the ground, an umbrella shielding her from the rain.

"I thought that was you, but I couldn't tell from afar. Really, Renren who sleeps outside when it's pouring buckets? You're gonna get a cold!" She yelled as she ran closer to him.

'What is that… on his neck?'

She walked closer and leaned over the child who was on the ground, under their biggest Sakura tree.

"…Mihashi?" She whispered his name like a secret. When he didn't respond she abandoned her umbrella and kneeled over him.

Soft touches to the shoulder turned into violent and erratic shaking as an attempt to wake him up. His skin was stone cold it was frightening. Horror and realization marred her pretty face as she saw a rope bound around Mihashi's hand and 'Mihashi the stupid crybaby' written on his forearm.

The trail of rope that led up to a tree branch that was well beyond reach for this tiny child. Tied to that tree branch was Mihashi's only toy.

'Those guys…they tied him to a tree as a joke?' Ruri's eyes widened and she felt a surge of fierce anger doused and disgust.

'Didn't they know it was going to rain this hard?'

She had been hearing about the other orphan's plans to get back at Mihashi when they leave for their field trip to the museum. It was sunny earlier but now it was like the sea turned upside down on the world.

She was still shaking Mihashi awake and a stinging pain crept into her heart. If only she came home earlier, she knew those guys were bullying Mihashi all the time.

When ever she asked Mihashi about it he would just shrink away and deny any whisper of it. They were ruthless towards him, often calling him hurtful things and shoving him around when the guardians weren't near. She buried her head into Mihashi's shoulders and embraced his cold body. She could still hear him breathing which only soothed her worry by a decimal.

Her head turned as she heard the bitter voice of Mihashi's main abuser with a pack of little boys behind him. They stood so proud, so ignorant of what eternal harm they've inflicted upon Mihashi.

They all just came back from the museum as a group. The care takers dropped the children off at the orphanage and went back out to buy groceries for the week.

.  
'Haha that loser is still there.'  
'What a scrawny idiot, even I could have gotten out of that in a half a minute'  
'It's not our fault he's so weak and useless.'

Bouts of laughter followed.

The largest boy crossed his arms and looked down at the boy on the ground.

"He's like an annoying dog that won't shut up. I want that ugly voice of his to disappear forever."

.

* * *

Yeaahh! That was the best breakfast ever! Mihashi you're hired!

Mihashi glanced at the other two who were chomping away on their breakfast; they nodded with Tajima's decision.

Mihashi looked stunned and was lost in thought again until Abe spoke up.

You have to go shopping for the ingredients as well since we might get mobbed by fans. We'll provide the grocery money though.'

'Thank god!" Tajima yelled.  
"I always hated going grocery shopping in public. People swarm us once they find out who we are."

Tajima threw an arm around Mihashi and grinned.

"We're counting on you."

* * *

Sorry guys. My lazyness knows no bounds. If this does well, I might continue so let me know how you guys feel. :]


End file.
